


A Key Moment

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: we just had angry sex after you got pissed at me and handcuffed us to our bed and what do you mean you dont have the fucken key i have to go fight crime soon. So can you get us free so i can do that asshole. Now we have to contact our friends and talk them into helping us. for movav, Bonus points if its Xray and they mogar and vav cant cover up very well</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Key Moment

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar shoves Vav down onto their bed roughly, and the angry look in his eyes sends shivers through Vav’s body. He’d been teasing the man earlier with light touches and kisses but never following through. Mogar had clearly had enough of this.

“You are infuriating.” Mogar growls as he straddles Vav’s hips, and starts aggressively unclothing himself and his boyfriend.

“But you love it.” Vav grins, as he lets Mogar do all the work.

Mogar doesn’t bother to reply, as he attacks Vav’s neck with a flurry of bites and kisses. His hand slipping between them and taking Vav’s now semi hard cock in a firm hold. Mogar’s hand starts moving and Vav tips his head back in pleasure.

He’s too distracted by how good Mogar is making him feel to notice what his boyfriend is doing. Mogar’s freehand sneaks into their bedside drawer and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Without any warning he handcuffs one of Vav’s hands, loops the cuffs through the barred headboard and cuffs the other end to his own hand. Vav gasps as the cold metal closes around his skin. His first reaction is to pull at them in defiance.

Mogar smirks down at him. “Now _you_ must deal with my teasing.”

Mogar keeps true to his word, he keeps stroking Vav’s now fully hard cock, but never enough for him to climax. Vav starts writhing in pleasure wanting nothing more than release. His legs dig into the bed kicking out, sending the duvet and sheets to the ground.

Mogar keeps kissing at his neck and biting at the exposed flesh, he even sucks a few hickies into place. Once Mogar has had enough fun watching his boyfriend writhe in his desperate state he fishes out some lube from the nightstand, and lathers up his fingers. He keeps pumping Vva’s cock as he inserts the firts finger.

Vav moans at the digit working its way into him. “Fuck me, just let me cum already!”

Mogar growls lowly right by his ear. “You will cum when I let you.”

The authority in his voice send shsivers through Vav. Mogar quickly inserts a second and third finger speeding up the thrusts of his hand. He stretches Vav’s entrance for a few minutes longer than necessary just to spite his impatient boyfriend. Once he thinks Vav has waited long enough he lathers up his cock, and thrusts into the tight warm hole.

Vav moans out his free hand finding purchase on Mogar’s toned back. As Mogar starts thrusting in and out at a brutal pace Vav digs his nails into the meaty flesh, and tips his head back in ecstasy. Mogar bites down on Vav’s shoulder to hold back his moans, but muffled grunts greet Vav’s ears anyway.

They’re both hot and close to orgasm. Mogar’s thrusts grow sloppy with pleasure and Vav’s moan get louder with need. Vav wants nothing more than to cum, but Mogar said not until he let him.

Mogar bites lightly at his ear his hot breath tickling Vav as he whispers. “Cum for me Vav.”

Those words are like magic to Vav’s ears he scrunches his eyes shut and lets the pleasure roll through him. He cums all over his belly in a sticky mess. Mogar follows seconds after with a groan. They both tale their time to regain their energy, panting from exertion.

“You can unlock these now,” Vav says pulling at his handcuffed hand, “I gotta patrol in half an hour.”

Mogar reaches his hand into the drawer he got the handcuffs from, searching for the key. His hand comes out empty.

“It is not there.”

Vav’s eyes widen in alarm. “What?!”

“The drawer is empty.”

Vav sits up and peers over into the drawer discovering that Mogar is correct. _How do we get out of this? X-Ray is gonna be here in 30 minutes! Oh no._

“I would punch it, but it is too small.” Mogar says solemnly. He doesn’t look to bothered with their situation, but he doesn’t have plans in a few minutes.

They resign themselves to the fact that their stuck like this and clean each other up from their previous fun. They pass the time cuddling and kissing, and swapping stories about their recent adventures.

**********

When Vav hears the front door to his apartment unlock he quickly grabs a pillow to cover himself. He chucks one at Mogar’s groin to cover that too. _Why’s I have to kick the blankets onto the ground?_

“Dude where are you? We gotta patrol!” X-Ray calls out.

“I’m kinda trapped! I’m also very naked!”

X-Ray’s eyes widen comically as he enters the room. His hands quickly cover his eyes and he starts backing out. “Nope didn’t need to see that. I’m out!”

“Wait! We’re stuck, you gotta help us.”

X-Ray’s hands remain over his eyes. “Dude, knowing you two were banging was bad enough, but finding out you do kinky stuff is so much worse.”

Vav sighs in annoyance. “Are you gonna help us or not?”

X-Ray shrugs. “Can I just shoot the cuffs with my laser?”

“NO! I don’t trust you not singe my hand.” Vav shrieks in horror at the idea of it.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Go find the key. You have x-ray vision shouldn’t be that hard.”

X-Ray pulls a face and leaves the room to search for the key. Vav sighs and slumps down onto the mattress. Mogar frowns at where X-Ray had been standing.

“I do not like him seeing you like this.” Mogar sounds unsure with himself.

Vav glances down at his nakedness and his privacy being maintained by a pillow.

“You’re jealous.” Vav doesn’t say it accusingly, he just states it like the fact that it is.

Mogar frowns. “Jealous?”

“Yeah. You’re afraid I’d be intimate with someone else. It’s a normal feeling. And trust me you don’t have to worry about X-Ray stealing me away.”

X-Ray chooses that moment to return to the room with a key in hand. “I’m out of your league anyway.” He throws the key to the pair on the bed. “There you go you kinky idiots.”

X-Ray leaves the room not wanting to risk seeing more than he already has. Vav unlocks the cuffs and quickly pulls on his spandex suit. Mogar watches him from the bed, eyes following his every movement. Vav gives Mogar a quick kiss on the lips before he goes, it’s become a ritual for them.

“Be careful.” Mogar whispers, as Vav pulls away.

“I always am.”


End file.
